


Her Very Personal Trainer

by shewhowillnotbenamed1



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Raven-centric, RobRae Week, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhowillnotbenamed1/pseuds/shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: (AU) Richard Grayson didn't know what to expect when a mysterious and attractive woman walked into his gym. Raven Roth, she had her reasons, but she still didn't know just what she was in for. No, neither of them could have ever anticipated just how strong the bond between a trainer and a client could grow to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Richard folded his arms across his broad chest, and stared down at her again with his piercing, blue gaze. Whoever this woman was, she certainly had a lot of _nerve._ Coming here like this. Prancing into his private gym. Uninvited. And at this hour. Just who was she anyway? And what did she want from him?

"I'd like you to train me," she said, staring him straight in the eye. No nonsense, no frills, and not a hint of sarcasm. So that was it then? She wanted him to train her. To take her on as a client.

Out of all the people to come through his door, _this_ lady was the last thing he could have ever expected. It was certainly a surprise when he first saw her walk into the gym in a purple hoodie. She was petite with very pale skin, huge purple eyes, and purple hair to match. Unlike his usual clientele, she was quite tiny, and had a small frame. She wasn't your typical girl - to the say the least. But from he could see already, it was in a good way.

A _very_ good way.

Which was surprising to say the least. He didn't often think such thoughts. It took a lot to catch his eye. But still, the woman looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, let alone draw a fist. And for all he knew, she probably didn't know the first thing about working out. Or fighting for that matter. But let's say for argument's sake, she could. His methods were grueling, even for the most experienced clients and fighters. More than half of them quit after a few days. Too bad for her, she wouldn't get the chance to prove him right. He was no longer interested in taking on any new clients.

Let alone a female.

He had stopped training other people a long a time ago. Whoever she was and whatever she was looking for, she wasn't going to find it in here. And certainly, not with him.

And he was going to tell her as much.

"Sorry, Ms...?" he trailed off, waiting for her to jump in.

He didn't even know this woman's name. Let alone if this was why she was really here.

"Roth - Raven Roth." What a strange name. It wasn't the sort of name one usually heard. But somehow, it seemed to mesh well with her unique looks.

"Look, Ms. Roth, the answer is no," Richard replied, quite resolute in his decision. "I don't train people. That's not who I am or what I do anymore."

"But aren't you Richard 'Robin' Grayson?" she pressed. She had a hand on her hip, and was boring into him with another intense stare. She seemed rather insistent. Like she wasn't going to budge. But it was too bad. He was sticking to his decision.

And it was final.

That was that.

"Yes, I am. Don't get me wrong, you're not the first person to come to me. I know you what you're looking for, and it's not here. I'm afraid I can't help you, Ms. Roth." There was little she could do or say to convince him of otherwise. He had to stick his guns on this. For his own good as well as hers.

No matter how intriguing this girl was.

"Look, I know you've trained some amazing fighters. I've seen what they can do - I've seen what you can do. You're amazing, you're a prodigy. I want you to train me, too."

Amazing? He raised an onyx brow. He certainly hadn't been often called _amazing_. Dangerous. Deadly. Cocky, maybe. But not amazing.

Was she trying to charm him into changing his mind? A couple more lines like that from her lips, might have possibly persuaded him.

Possibly. The old him anyway. That was then. And this was now.

"I have, but that's in the past. Like I said, I'm just not taking on clients or training new fighters right now. I'm sorry."

"You said _right now._ And when might that change, exactly?" She was trying to get him on a technicality now? This woman just wasn't taking no for an answer. Fine, he would just have to let her down gently.

"It won't. I'm not taking clients - indefinitely."

"Really? That's not what I heard-"

"I'll tell you what. I'll do you a favor. I don't normally do this, but if you'd like, I can recommend you one of my old colleagues like Victor Stone or Roy Harper." He made a motion for her to walk into the other room with him, where he had their information and business cards. She held up a hand. And now she was shaking her head. Like she didn't understand.

Well she would have to.

"I don't want them. I need _you_. I refuse to waste my time on anyone else - but you."

If she wasn't so presumptuous, he might have been flattered.

Touched even.

"And _why_ is that? You haven't even met them. They're just a good as I am, believe me." He was looming over her. She barely flinched at this. She didn't seem like she was going to be strong-armed into anything.

"Why should I, when I already know _you're_ better? You're the best. And I came here to train with the best - and no one else."

The best, huh?

He smirked at her. She was stubborn and strong-willed. She literally _refused_ to take no for an answer. A part of him had to admire that. It just the kind of spirit he looked for - in his fighters anyway. But he wasn't looking to take on any new fighters. It was unfortunate, though. That look in those interestingly colored eyes of hers, it was like she just didn't know when to quit.

She might have even had something.

"And just _where_ would you have heard a thing like that?" he retorted.

"From the person who recommended you to me. Your old mentor... Bruce?" She raised a brow at him.

"You...talked to - _Bruce_?" He was shocked. He hadn't spoken to Bruce in years.

"Yes. He sent me to you. He told me to come find you," she said simply. If Bruce had sent her, then she was a special case. He wouldn't send just anyone his way.

He would make an exception, but just this once.

"Alright." He was really impressed with her persistence. Her drive. She managed to get him to change his mind for the first time in years. She proved him wrong on this count. Now he was almost eager to see what else she could do.

Let's see if she could _really_ handle him.

"What? Does this mean you'll -" she stammered.

"Yes. Alright, Ms. Roth. I _will_ train you." Richard was slowly circling her now. Like a predator to his prey. Sizing her up. Inspecting every inch of her with hawk-like eyes. "But, I should warn you, my type of training is _not_ going to be fun, and it's not going to be easy. If you are looking for a casual hobby, I suggest you turn around now and go back where you came."

"Well I certainly hope not," she retorted. "I went through a lot of time and effort just to find you."

He bet she had. And he would make it worth her while. If she could tough it out, that was.

"And there are conditions."

"Fine. I anticipated as much. Name them."

Dick listed the demands off on his fingers, as he paced slowly before her. Like drill sergeant on a power trip.

He was reveling in it a little. It had been a while, after all. And he wanted to do things a little differently with this one.

"You will do _what_ I tell you do, _when_ I tell you do it. You will not question me or my expertise. You will train when I say, and for as long as I say. I also expect you to train on your own time, as directed by me, in addition to our workouts. Lastly, you are not permitted to cancel our sessions for any reason, unless it is a life and death situation. No excuses. No special treatment. Are we clear?"

Her lips quirked upward in sort of half smile. The first hint of something other than the seriousness and intensity he had seen all night. And at him rattling off his non-negotiable list of demands. As he had just finished telling her that he going to stay on her and train her _very_ closely.

He certainly intended to.

"Crystal clear, Mr. Grayson. I would expect nothing else. I'm afraid I do have one question, if you'll allow it." She cocked her head to the side. Was she challenging him, already?

Did she want him to have discipline her so soon?

"Not even day one and you're trying to break my second rule, Ms. Roth?" he asked. There an edge to his voice that disguised his slight amusement at her rebelliousness. "This had better be good."

"Just this: how soon can we start?" she asked, looking up at him. There was a fierce and determined look in her purple eyes, like none he'd ever seen before.

Just who exactly _was_ this mystery woman?

He couldn't _wait_ to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Today had been grueling.

But then, what else was new? The petite girl pulled her arms to stretch them behind her back, releasing their tension in succession. And then, quickly adjusted the bust of her bodysuit, hoping he wouldn't notice. But, she was not fast enough. Once more, she caught him. Boring into her. His gaze following the path of her hands, and then taking its time to make the journey back up to her face. Something deviousness was lurking beyond the blue. Just what was he thinking? Was he going to ask her to do something else? Maybe more difficult? Or was her torture finally over?

He was pacing a little, as though still deliberating her punishment. Enjoying how he was making her wait. _Figures_. She rolled her eyes at his approaching silhouette.

Raven found herself wondering what the hell had she signed up for? She often pondered this. Now, it was for a variety of reasons. Though of course, there was the obvious reason: why was she even putting herself through this? This training was not for the weak. Richard had told her that practically right when she walked in. He probably assumed initial assessment of her was rather apt. That she wouldn't be able to handle it. But she had somehow persisted. Though, she now agreed that consensus about his teaching style was warranted. To put it bluntly, he was a hard ass. Emphasis on _ass_.

The dark-haired man turned to face her again. "I've decided." About time. "You can cool down." Thank goodness. Raven's shoulders relaxed. "But, I want you to cool down with those specific stretches we practiced. You know which ones." Of course. A catch. There was always a catch with him.

Yes, it was difficult, working with him. No doubt. She could admit it, training with Richard Grayson was undoubtedly hard. No getting around that fact. But there was just no way that she would concede to him. To tell him that would be accepting defeat, and admitting he was right. But she couldn't. He would most _certainly_ derive an inordinate amount of satisfaction from it. And she refused to do it. To have him be vindicated by her. To give him something else to be arrogant and self-righteous about - on top of everything else he very clearly was. That was another thing. Another joyous side-effect from working with him was learning all those quirks. His habits and his little ticks. One of them being, that he seemed to just _love_ how he got under her skin. How he got to her.

In a myriad of ways, it seemed.

Richard. He was unyielding and forceful at times. On a whole, kind and just. And others, he was extremely cocky. But it wasn't entirely unjustified. He had earned the right. She would give him that. There was no denying his skill. And his talent. But most of all, he was a patient and a willing teacher. He was really passionate about everything he did. And he seemed to achieve great pleasure from showing her new skills and teaching her. It was actually ironic, considering the circumstances that brought them together. Despite all the apprehension and denials he had displayed before. It was so clear. It was obvious, in fact. That she was helping him too. Maybe... just as much as he was helping her. That _look_ in his eyes when explained a move, or just before he was about to demonstrate one to her. Just the way his body effortlessly obeyed his commands. It drew her in.

It was inspiring.

_Mesmerizing_...

She had never met anyone like him. There was so much she was learning about him and from him. They had been spending a lot of time together. And closely. Everything was one-on-one. Her and him. Just as Richard promised. Raven had never experienced anything like this. The relationship that could form between a trainer and a student, it was very intense. Since day one, he had been riding her, hard, as he told her he would. Raven blushed when she thought about the way he would say it. The declarations he always made. The infamous two that he seemed to like to alternate.

_"I'm going to ride you hard today, Raven."_

And his favorite...

_"The time you're going to spend with me today... It will be long, Raven. Long and hard."_

And he even said them with a straight face.

Like meant it and he wanted her to know it. No. He wanted to make _sure_ she did. And did she ever. Sometimes, it scared her a little, what it could mean. It was in a different way than she was used to. But still, it scared her.

Raven knew there wasn't just one problem. No. The difficulty was only part of it. See, she could handle hard. She could handle tough. She had definitely dealt with worse. She had adapted and she was reasonably well conditioned. The workouts weren't as draining for her as they could have been for some. Raven was strong. She prided herself on that fact. The issue was something else entirely. Something she hadn't even considered at all.

Raven eased into her cool-down stretches.

Her muscles really ached from all the use. Still, her trainer hadn't let up, even with the cool down. Richard wanted her to keep working on: splits. From what she had seen, it was one of his favorite moves. He seemed almost eager for her to get it. He said she needed more flexibility. Full range of motion. To be one with her body. She sunk down, and tried her split stretches again. Then, she alternated legs as he had instructed, while he stood watching her from a nearby pillar. She closed her eyes and tried to lengthen her leg. Envisioning her body moving into the position. Her mind could see it, but she just wasn't quite getting it. Then, her heart skipped a beat, when she felt his warmth near her. She barely held back a gasp.

Her trainer knelt down behind her. Her eyes widened when large palms made contact with the small of her back.

Richard murmured to her. "When you stretch like this, it's important to open up the hips. You need to feel yourself start to become loose. And then, slowly start to sink into it."

She tried to let herself relax, and breathe at a normal rate. But, then, she tensed up again when she felt him moving lower.

"_Let go_, Raven," his gruff voice insisted.

How could she possibly let go if he kept touching her like that? Then, he moved even closer to her.

His warm breath was in her ear now. "Raven... I can feel your hesitation. There is tension all over you." His hands rubbed her back. "I want you... to relax, and lean into this." Her heart was beating faster and faster in her chest, like she was still doing the sprints from earlier. But she was seated. Her entire body should have been at rest. She could feel the rapid pounding under her ribcage. He brought the hot hands over to her hips. "Really, make sure you feel it." She turned to the smoldering blue of his sharp gaze.

The way he was staring at her... And the way he was touching her...

Yes, it was abundantly what the real problem was.

There was the fact that he was a bit younger than she had initially thought he would be. She didn't think herself to be one who gave others' looks much thought. But this was only natural, they spent a good deal of time with each other each day. She _had_ to look at him, whether she wanted to or not. At least that was what she had told herself. Raven found that over the many hours they had shared that she had to admit it. He was really _something_. His eyes, they were an impossible shade of blue. His face was so chiseled. And that _physique_. His muscular arms and thick legs were of course, toned to perfection.

Raven never thought she would find herself sneaking peeks at a man's backside! Or his front. There was an _eight_ pack carved into his torso. No, he definitely wasn't so easy to ignore, when he was in her face all the time. She had the exquisite torture of being taunted. By all of it. Some of the most difficult workouts of all, were the ones where Richard's body temperature would go up just a _tad_ too high. So he said. So he claimed. She told herself not think much of it, but there were times that he just seemed to revel in it. In training her... and adjusting her posture... explaining things to her in close quarters... without a shirt on. Almost like he knew what he was doing to her.

She had never known she could feel like this. She had certainly never _wanted_ to feel like this.

He was going to be her undoing. She just knew it.

Unable to control it or hold back anymore, when his hands dipped lower, she flinched.

"No, no, no." His hands withdrew completely from her person now. He had moved away from her. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Richard was standing before her and he was less than pleased. "Raven, what was that?"

"I'm sorry, Richard. It was me - again." She looked down. Internally, Raven was grateful that his proximity to her was further away, she was dizzy from before. She just knew she was going to hear it. He was such a stickler for his rules. His way of doing things.

So, he began his speech. "If this thing between us is going to work, you've got to let me guide you. Completely." She tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked sideways at him. Her giving him control? _Complete_ control? "And you need to learn to become comfortable with your body, Raven." She glared at him. What? That was a lot. To say the least. He was asking for a lot from her.

She was shaking her head, as dark hair tumbled about. "I'm sorry. I don't really... I don't really like being touched by anyone. You know that." She pulled her arms to her chest. Brushing them. After that admission, she did her best to hold herself steady. "I'm still finding... that I'm getting used to all this." And it was true.

Well, mostly.

It wasn't the whole truth. But she had her reasons. Something about him touching her, made her... uncomfortable. In a different way. She couldn't describe it exactly, but it wasn't a typical feeling for her. She couldn't let him know that. They were supposed to be professional. Respectful of each other. They had a working relationship, trainer and trainee. And it really had been great so far. They were building something together, truly. She couldn't allow herself to hinder their progress like this. Just because of her feelings. Her uneasiness. That little coiling in the pit of her stomach whenever he drew near.

"Well... That's actually a good thing."

She almost scoffed at this. "_Good_? Just how exactly is that good?" Where could he be going with this one?

"It is, because I can work with this. So, there's an upside." She could have sworn she saw a glimmer of something dark hidden in his eyes, but she chalked it up to her own paranoia and lightheadedness.

"Oh really? And just how do you suppose there is?" she asked him, with a pointed look.

"Because, Raven, I'm not just _anyone_. I'm your trainer." Oh. That. "And because of that, we share a bond. A bond that you'll never have with anyone else."

Amethyst orbs barely contained their surprise.

It was something she hadn't even considered. At least not out loud. The relationship they now shared, and what it was becoming. The two of them, they had evolved together. And created something special. A sacred bond between a trainer and a student. With a proper foundation, it was always strong. But the one they had forged, it was indescribable. Like there was something _different_ intertwining them, and bringing them together. It had to be something more. She was sure of it. Raven could feel her protective walls start lowering.

There was no denying it.

Richard, was right. They had formed a bond.

He continued his speech. "And also because, I've seen you deal with more challenging things than this, during our time together. You have nothing to fear from me, Raven." She could see just a hint of softness in the bright sapphire. "You can let me in. You _know_ you can." Raven could accept that. She did find herself wanting to believe in this man. To let him guide her. But, it was unfamiliar territory.

Learning to give up control. Giving herself to someone. So fully, and so completely. Maybe he didn't realize. What he was _really_ asking. This wasn't like everything else he had taught her. No...

This was much more difficult.

"Everything you've said, Richard... it's true. I know that - we _both_ know that." Raven shifted her weight again. "But, I'm having a bit of a tougher time with this." She bit her lip, as she prepared herself. "So, I was wondering if today we could do something else for the cool-down, and maybe revisit this exercise later..."

His eyes flashed. And his jaw set. Oh no. She had never attempted to change the agenda before. Not once. She hadn't dared. He was her trainer, she had to follow his rules. Not the other way around. It was immediately clear that this was not up for discussion. Raven knew she was in for it.

"I see." His posture went rigid, ramrod straight. It was the drill sergeant; he had returned. He held her captive with a cool, knowing glance. His whole demeanor had changed. "I get it. I know what this is."

"What... do you mean, Richard?" Was she that transparent? He couldn't know what she was feeling. Could he?

"I get what this is about. You want to do something else - something _easier_, perhaps?" he asked incredulously. He took a couple steps closer to her. Folding his arms across that broad chest in the way he often did.

No, that was wrong. He was completely off-base. Okay, not _completely_. What he wanted her to do was difficult, just perhaps not in the way he was thinking.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant. I just...can't do this with you." She walked further away from the mirrors on the wall, and looked anywhere, but him. How could she even put this, so that he could understand?

It really would be easier if she didn't have to confront something that made her so _uncomfortable_. This was something she feared, being close to someone. Proximity wise. _And_ intimacy wise. And as she had quickly learned, there wasn't much more intimate a relationship than the one with your trainer. She had never had a relationship like this before. She hadn't anticipated them being this close when she started. Not at all.

"You agreed to this - no, actually you _insisted_ on having me as your trainer. Did you not?" He was steadily nearing her. He was acting as though he had been deeply offended by her. She had never seen him this upset.

"I did - I do, but I didn't think that. That..."

"You didn't think, that _what?_ You said you would train with me, and no one else. I gave you other options." He was beginning to overpower her with his anger. Whatever kid-gloves he must have been handling her with before, were off. "You refused them all. Even though, I don't do this anymore. But you_ insisted_." It was true. But, she had her reasons. She didn't deserve his ire. "You talked to the one person who I wouldn't say no to. And since then, I did it. I took you on." He neared her again. She moved away, slowly. This energy was enveloping her.

Raven could feel herself getting lightheaded. She righted herself. Dick was past heated. Her trainer was livid, and he was approaching fury. She needed him to calm down, so they could talk rationally. But it seemed like he couldn't hear her. "Look, Richard, it's just your methods..."

"Well, my methods are obviously part of the deal!" He gestured sharply to his chest when he said my.

Raven shook her head, frowning. He wasn't getting it. "Yes, but -"

"No. You're working against me," he growled. He was raw. All strength and power right now. Unhinged.

"Richard..." Raven was stepping carefully now, trying to maneuver around him, and simultaneously not knock into any of the equipment that was out.

"You wanted me. You got me. Now you have to let me _in_. That's the only way... " She had never _seen_ so him riled up like this. His proximity to her... and his _words_. It was all making her want to run from him. But also, she was feeling a little bit of something else... She could feel them creeping up on her again, all the sensations he gave her when she was around him. The little hot coiling low in her belly.

"Richard, _stop_. You know I want to be here - "

Her back rammed into the wall. He was standing over her, holding her arms in place tightly, pinning her there. She could feel him on her, as they stood there, staring at one another. Searching. For an answer in each others' eyes. Sapphire eyes imploringly. Amethysts alarmingly. There was just a breadth of space between them and she could feel his heat. It was practically scorching her. Raven could feel his every sharp intake of oxygen. When did they get so close? Pale cheeks were transforming into a deep scarlet, as her head started to get foggier and foggier. What was happening?

What was he doing to her?

"_Dick_... _please_..." Her voice came in a barely audible rasp. His eyes traced at her mouth for several, long heartbeats. He parted his lips, but this time it seemed, it was not to spew more vitriol. He was silent now, and moving with intention. To perhaps close the distance. Richard appeared to have other things on his mind now. Just what was he going to do her? And then at last the penetrating stare returned to overwhelm hers.

His grasp loosened. He must have noticed the look in her eyes, because he let her go. One swift move, and then his back was to her. As if he had been lost in the moment, and he needed to collect himself. It was a couple of minutes before he spoke. When he did, at last, his voice was lower and subdued.

"Raven, look..." He carved a stiff hand through his onyx hair. "If you don't want this anymore, or if you don't want to do this... The door is right there." He pointed over to the exit. "But once you walk through it, don't you dare come back."

_No_. Her eyes widened in shock. How could he say that? He couldn't mean that. He didn't. She knew he didn't. Even if he did, she couldn't let that happen; she wouldn't. She'd made a promise. To herself, and to others. It was a promise she intended to keep. She had to, at all costs. She couldn't walk away from him.

The pale girl swallowed and hung her head. "No, Richard. I don't - I don't want that." He had been brutal, and downright abusive with his actions and his words. But, she still wanted him. That is - she still _needed_ him. She _had_ to do this, even though she knew she was in over her head.

He exhaled. "Then... I'm only going to ask you this once." She nodded shakily, urging him to continue. To ask her.

"What do you want from me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to post this chapter, because I went back to the gym this week! (Still alive.) Don't know, it just seemed right. I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Lemons are obviously on the way so bare with me :) Feel free to check out my other stories if you like this one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out my other stories on my profile and on Fanfiction.net


End file.
